Shmipper and Smabble
|pets = |friends = Various unnamed children Freckle-faced farmer (Shmipper) Woman in orange Reginald Rosanna Hank Hank's wife Soldier Kid |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = Gideon Gleeful (current) Bear-O (Smabble) |powers = |weapons = |quote = Shmipper: "Pop Pop, I just wealized dat... I wuv you." }} Shmipper and Smabble are young children residing in Gravity Falls, who, despite bearing a similar appearance and names to Dipper and Mabel Pines, illustrate completely opposite personalities. History Season 1 The siblings joyfully play with each other at the beginning of "Tourist Trapped," moments before Dipper and Mabel crash through the town's welcome sign. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Shmipper and Smabble spend the opening day of the fishing season with their grandpa, "Pop Pop," and express affection towards him while Stan watches from afar, clearly envious. As Stan jeers at the family, Pop Pop reacts angrily, but Shmipper reminds his grandpa that it's possible Stan has no one who loves him. By the end of the episodes, one of Pines' photos shows that Smabble and her grandpa are upset to see their fishnet with fish is cut down by Mabel, who is helped by Stan. According to "The Time Traveler's Pig," Smabble visits the grand reopening of the Wax Museum of Mystery in "Headhunters," sitting amongst the crowd anticipating their promised free pizza. As Stan recalls his first encounter with Gideon in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," the twins cheer for the child psychic's tour bus in his flashback, and later attend his performance at the Tent of Telepathy. In "Double Dipper," the two attend the party held at the Mystery Shack, watching Mabel and Pacifica combat for the title of Party Queen. During the town's celebration of Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure," Smabble observes the librarian create candlesticks while Shmipper celebrates Mabel's patriotic speech. Pacifica later has Smabble kicked off her maypole dancing team for tripping. The twins attend the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," and Smabble is seen when Dipper and Mabel accidentally travel back to the grand reopening of the Wax Museum of Mystery. In "Summerween," Smabble participates in the local holiday Summerween, trick-or-treating with her friends as a daisy. Upon visiting the Mystery Shack, she is quickly frightened off by Stan alongside two of the other children. Shmipper visits the Mystery Shack with the freckle-faced farmer in "Boss Mabel" during its new management phase. In "Carpet Diem," Shmipper walks down main street with the woman in orange, unaware of Soos' possession of Waddles' body. Smabble attends the Sev'ral Timez concert held at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet in "Boyz Crazy," where she later gets involved in a physical altercation with her friend over the affections of the band. In "Gideon Rises," Smabble joins the townsfolk in a celebratory visit to the Mystery Shack following Gideon's defeat, where she purchases a shirt. Shorts Smabble watches Mabel perform "Bear-O" in the short "Tooth," and, like the other children, grows hysterically terrified of Bear-O following the song's conclusion. Season 2 The twins both spend the day golfing with their Pop Pop at the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt in "The Golf War," but are later forced to leave due to the weather. Smabble is among the crowd applauding the performance of Hoo-Ha's Jamboree in "Soos and the Real Girl," and tips the animatronic "Will E. Badger" after his show. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Shmipper's photo is on Dipper's "Mystery Board," as he is deemed to be one of the number of "suspicious townsfolk" within Gravity Falls. During her role as matchmaker in "The Love God," Mabel categorizes Smabble as "too young" to date Robbie, thus excluding her as a candidate. Personality Shmipper and Smabble seem to be very cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and are usually seen laughing and smiling. They also seem to be very optimistic and kind. Appearance Shmipper and Smabble are siblings who bear a striking resemblance to Dipper and Mabel. They both have brown hair, small noses, and freckles on their cheeks. Shmipper has blue eyes and is usually seen wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts and black flat shoes. Smabble has green eyes and is usually seen wearing a pink t-shirt, a long blue skirt and a pair of brown boots. They are commonly seen smiling and laughing. They are most likely younger than Mabel and Dipper, due to their size and immature demeanor. Sightings Shmipper Smabble Quotes ru:Шмиппер и Шмэйбл es:Shmipper y Smabble pl:Shmipper i Smabble Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Kids